The Arc of Time
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: What happens when Jaune Arc gets roped into a adventure with time travel and meets his children? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**V.C.: Hello everyone and welcome to another story.**

 **Phoenix: Once again RWBY has returned though this time we shall work in collaboration.**

 **V.C.: The pairing shall be Jaune x Multi.**

 **Phoenix: Well I've said my piece on with the story.**

 **Note-This takes place before the Vytal Festival but after the dance. Also, this story contains time travel, but do not expect it to be super accurate to the many contradicting time travel as even the best of time travel stories get a few things wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Jaune Arc, a Father?**

Jaune sat back on his bed, a comic firmly held in his grasp as he relaxed. However, this was short lived as Nora came bouncing into the room, Ruby close behind her.

"Hey Jaune!" She all but shouted, causing the blonde knight to fall out of bed and land face first on the floor.

"What?! Can't a guy get some peaceful relaxing time?!"

"Nope."

Jaune, who had gotten up, fell at Ruby and Nora's simultaneous response.

"C'mon Jaune, we need you." Ruby tried to persuade him.

"Plus, it'll be fun!" Nora added, voice full of enthusiasm.

Jaune sighed. "Fine but if this is something stupid I swear to Oum..."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon." Ruby waved him off while dragging him along. Nora following closely behind them. Eventually stopping in a field in the Emerald Forest that was near a waterfall.

"Why are we here?"

"Nora and I heard Ironwood say something about these falls and time travel." Ruby explained.

"We think that if Ruby runs fast enough she could open a portal in time and fling us into the future." Nora continued.

"So let me get this straight." Jaune looked at them both. "You two crazies dragged me out here because of one of Ironwood's stupid tyraids that led you to believe in a possibility of time travel!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Yup." Ruby nodded.

"Just about." Nora smiled.

"Why?!"

"Cuz we need you, your our anchor." Ruby pulled a rope out of nowhere. "You'll hold onto an end of this and keep us from getting stuck in the time stream."

"Girls." Jaune calmed himself down to try reasoning with them. "Even if you could open a hole in time, think of the consequences! A giant killer robot from an apocalyptic future could come out! Older, evil versions of us from an alternate timeline could destroy us all! Worst of all, we could have kids!"

"Really Jaune? C'mon, only one of those actually has a chance of happening." Nora rolled her eyes at his ramblings. "Now take the rope."

Jaune reluctantly did as told. Ruby tied one end around her waist while Nora tied the other to Jaune's wrist.

With that Ruby began running at the falls. She picked up speed and caused a tornado effect to occur. In the center of this effect, a bluish white portal began to tear open. Suddenly multiple of them tore open at once. Jaune's eyes widened as small figures became visible.

He yanked Ruby away, forcing her to stop running and in turn, closing the portals.

He and Nora ran over to the young huntress in training. "RUBY!" They both pulled her out of the water and held her tight.

"Jaune...? Nora...?" She asked in a daze.

"Jaune, as in Jaune Arc?" A young girl's voice asked.

All three turned back to the small body of water. To the trio's surprise, seven young children, ranging from eight to eleven treading water.

The group quickly went to work getting the kids out of there. "Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"You didn't answer our question." An eleven year old cat faunus who looked fairly familiar with black hair and amber eyes pointed out.

"Heh, yeah..." He trailed off before remembering the question. "Yeah, I'm Jaune Arc, why?"

His answer came in the form of an eight year old girl with red hair that had blonde highlights and silver eyes and a nine year old blonde haired, green eyed rabbit faunus tackling him.

"DADDY!" They both shouted with glee.

"Daddy?" Ruby asked curiously.

"DADDY!?" Jaune exclaimed in a mix of shock and fear.

The young girls clung to their 'daddy' as if their lives depended on it. "Oh Daddy! It was so scary!" The red haired girl sobbed. "One second Mommy was giving me cookies, the next I'm sucked into a weird circle thing and nearly drowned!"

The rabbit faunus nodded. "Uh-huh, it was scary. Wait a second." She glanced at the red haired girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Autumn Sapphire Arc, daughter of Jaune and Ruby Arc. Who are you?"

"RUBY ARC?!" Ruby shouted in shock and surprise.

"I'm Vanilla Silva Arc, daughter of Jaune and Velvet Arc."

"Velvet...?" Now Jaune and Ruby were even more confused. Nora, however, understood.

"I get it." She smiled. "These little guys and gals are from different future timelines."

"I think she's right." The black haired cat faunus nodded. "Autumn, Vanilla, come here."

Both girls hesitated before complying. Letting go of Jaune and walking back over to the others. Allowing Jaune to get back to his feet.

"Now then, if what I think is true then you are all of our father. Only in different timelines." The cat faunus explained. "I am Midna Black Belarc. I come from a future where you marry Blake Belladonna."

The next child to speak was a girl who looked to be eleven, with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I am Angel Aurora Arc, I come from a timeline in which you manage to win Weiss Schnee. Quite literally."

"Ha! I knew I'd win Weiss' heart eventually!" Jaune exclaimed happily. "But, wait, what do you mean by 'literally'?" Jaune asked, his joyful expression changed to one of curiosity.

"Another story for another time." Angel said simply.

Next was a ten year old boy with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Ey Pops." He smirked. "Name's Dao, Dao Yin Xiao Arc, I think you can tell who your wife in that future is." His smirk grew.

Before anyone could comment, a orange haired eight year old boy with blue eyes jumped forward in excitement. "Me next! Me next! My name is Draco Raven Arc, in my timeline you get with Nora Valkyrie!"

"Me?!" Nora asked in surprise and excitement.

"Mommy?" Draco asked hearing and seeing Nora. "MOMMY!" He darted forward tackling his 'mommy' into a bear hug that she gladly returned.

Finally, a boy with dark blonde hair and red eyes nervously stepped forward. "M-my name i-is Topaz Feros Arkos." He said shyly.

Jaune smiled at him before turning his glance to Ruby and Nora. "Well, now what do we do? Do we tell Ozpin or try and send them back ourselves?"

"Trying to send them back ourselves may be too dangerous." Ruby said. "After all, they may end up in a worse timeline and have no way out."

"Father, if I may a suggestion." Midna spoke up.

"Yes Midna?"

"Perhaps this Ozpin would be our best bet, I say we should find him and ask for his help."

"Smart kid." Nora smirked at Jaune, who shook his head.

"Don't look at me, that comes from her mother."

"Speaking of mothers..." Topaz gulped. "C-could we, uh, go see them?"

Jaune glanced at Ruby and Nora. "Well, let's go see Ozpin first, then we'll talk about that."

That seemed to satisfy them. With that the group left to find Professor Ozpin and fix this mess.

Jaune, Ruby, Nora, and the kids managed to reach Ozpin's tower after almost a half hour of walking. However, an issue arose upon their arrival.

"So, uh, how do we get everyone up there?" Midna asked, noticing the height of the giant tower.

"Oh." Jaune paused to think. "Well, I could go in myself and request a private meeting with Ozpin. If we're lucky, he'll agree to see all of us."

"I don't want Daddy to leave." Autumn whined, clutching onto him tightly.

"Uh-oh, I sense a daddy's girl." Nora grinned at Ruby who glared in response. She approached the young girl and pulled a cookie from her pocket.

"Autumn?"

Autumn turned to Ruby and quickly noticed the sugary treat. "Cookies..." Her mouth slightly drooled at the sight of it.

"If you let Jaune go I promise to give you some of these." Ruby smiled, using a trick Qrow used to use on her when she was younger.

Autumn released Jaune and walked over to her mother. Jaune took this opportunity to run inside. Quickly making his way to the reservation desk.

He rung a bell, and a minute later Glynda Goodwitch appeared.

"Mr. Arc." Her stare was harsh and filled with annoyance. "The Headmaster is currently unavailable, so please-."

"It's an emergency, please Ms. Goodwitch, I need to see Ozpin, now." Jaune begged her.

Glynda was about to refuse when the familiar voice of Ozpin spoke up. "Glynda, if the boy truly needs me then I can spare a moment."

She glanced away from Jaune for a moment and sighed. "Very well then, he shall be here momentarily."

"Thank you." Jaune said very gratefully, quickly pulling out his scroll as Glynda walked away. He messaged Ruby telling her to bring everyone in.

As they all entered the building and walked over to Jaune, Ozpin entered from the sliding door. He was about to ask Jaune what was so urgent when he noticed the group of young children.

Ozpin placed his mug down on the desk and took a step closer. "Mr. Arc, who are these children? And why is one attached to Ms. Valkyrie?"

"It's a long story sir. But first, I need to ask, do you know anything about time travel?"

"Well. I do recall James once rambling about a specific waterfall that, at very high speeds, one could tear open a portal on the very fabric of time and space. Why do you ask?" Ozpin's gaze grew suspicious.

Ruby sighed. "He's asking because Nora and I overheard that rant and tested it. These seven are the result."

"And who are they?"

"We sir." Midna spoke up. "Are the children of Jaune Arc from differing timelines. We came here hoping you'd be able to help us get home."

"Perhaps." Ozpin grabbed his cup and took a sip to help him think. "James may know, he and a few friends of mine are upstairs. Give me a moment." He returned a few minutes later with James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, and Glynda following him.

"Wow, Oz wasn't kiddin'." Qrow said in surprise. "Who's the kid with silver eyes? She reminds me of Ruby."

Ruby laughed nervously. "Umm, Uncle Qrow? That may be because she's my..." Ruby couldn't say it.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Autumn asked in concern.

"Mommy?" Qrow asked in a deceptively calm voice. "Okay, who does ol' Qrow get to kill today?"

"Before you go on a murderous rage, I believe we should help explain a thing or two." Ironwood spoke up.

"Fine, ya get one minute. Then I get to mercilessly slaughter him."

"Well then, in that case I'll make this quick." Ironwood sighed. "In order for us to open the proper portal back to their home timelines we'll need to examine the waterfall."

"Kay, what about us? Ya ain't just gonna throw us to the Beowolves are ya?" Dao asked.

"No." Ironwood shook his head. "You shall stay in your parent's care."

"Yes, Glynda and I shall make the proper accommodations so that Mr. Arc and your mothers can take care of you while your here." Ozpin took another sip of coffee. "Which brings me to my next question, who are your mothers?"

Each of them told Ozpin who their mother was. Qrow glanced at Jaune. "Both of my nieces, eh? Slick, I like it. Too bad I have to kill ya."

"Actually, Qrow." Glynda spoke up. "I'm afraid we can't allow that."

"Fine." He growled in annoyance. Then a smirk came to his face as a thought crossed his mind. "If I can't, then I know Bombshell will."

"Who?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Yang/Aunt Yang/Ma." Qrow, Ruby, Autumn, and Dao said in unison.

The color drained from Jaune's face. "Oh dear Oum..."

Ozpin grabbed the speaker, glancing at Jaune with slight sympathy. "My apologies Mr. Arc. But this must be done." He cleared his throat and spoke into the PA. "Would Ms. Xiao Long, Schnee, Belladonna, Scarlatina, and Nikkos please report to my office. Thank you."

"Doom is upon me." Jaune sighed as the message was finished.

"Hey, it could be worse." Ruby tried to cheer him up.

"Really, how?" Jaune snapped. "How, how Ruby, could things possibly get any worse?"

"Well..." Ruby paused. "You could have an alien watch stuck to your wrist that gives you superpowers."

Everyone in the room gave her a look. "What?" She asked.

"Where did you even get that idea Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Hey! If time travel is possible then anything can happen!" Ruby defended herself.

"She has a point." Nora agreed.

Before anyone could say anything else the door opened and the girls of WBY alongside Velvet and Pyrrha entered.

"What's up Oz?" Yang asked, noticing the group of kids. "Uh, who are they?"

"Girls, you may want to steady yourselves for this." Glynda advised.

"Okay...?"

"These are your children."

Pyrrha, Velvet, and Weiss all fainted. Yang stood slack jawed and Blake was wide eyed with shock.

This effect lasted almost five minutes, when Yang and Blake recovered, and Weiss, Pyrrha, and Velvet awoke from their fainting spell, they all wanted answers.

"Children?! How can any of us have children?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes, especially this old." Blake added.

"Well Mother, it's quite simple. When a mother and a father love each other-."

"I know that!" Blake cut Midna off, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. "But HOW can we have children that are your age?"

"That's where things get complicated." Ozpin interjected. "However, I think Mr. Arc could help explain a thing or two."

All eyes were on Jaune, except Ruby and Nora, who were occupying most of the children.

"Well, Arc? What's goin' on here?" Yang asked glaring at him.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix: Hello all.**

 **V.C.: Welcome Back.**

 **Phoenix: a little look into a new future.**

 **V.C.: the first of many to come.**

 **Phoenix: Tell us your thoughts we are always eager to know what you have to say.**

 **V.C.: With that disclaimer in previous chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Midna's Future**

Jaune was in panic mode. He feared that the wrong answer would result in his untimely demise. However, if he kept the five angry women waiting too long they would mercilessly destroy him.

"Well, uh..." He did not know what to say, his brain was going into overdrive. The girls reached for their weapons, prompting Jaune to blurt out whatever sounded decent.

"Time travel!" That was stupid. They looked confused and angered by that response.

"What?" Yang asked, voice laced with a lethal dose of rage.

"I-I-I." Jaune stuttered uncontrollably. "I meant, uh." He sighed, clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "I meant what I said. Time travel, short, sweet, and to the point."

"Preposterous!" Weiss exclaimed in denial. "Time travel is scientifically impossible, implausible, and is quite frankly one of the most overused plot devices in history!"

"Welp, it's real." Dao shrugged. "Dunno what else ya wanna hear lady. Pops told ya what happened. Though he may wanna give some more details." He smirked at his father, the nervous wreck looked ready to faint at any moment.

"R-right. Well, it all began when Nora and Ruby yanked me away from a nice relaxing comic book." Jaune went on to tell the girls how things had played out. From Ruby and Nora's crazy idea of traveling time to their arrival at Ozpin's tower.

Once he was finished, Yang turned to her sister and glared.

"Ruby! You got us into this mess?!" She shouted angrily. The children all reacted poorly to Yang's anger.

"Yang! You're scaring them!" Jaune jumped into action, paternal instincts kicking in.

Yang turned her glare back to Jaune. "I didn't forget about you Arc." Her tone was so toxic Jaune almost thought he would drop dead.

Ozpin decided to step in. "Students, calm down. Now then, ladies." He glanced at the angry group. "While they are here you are to take care of your children. You alongside the entirety of Teams JNPR and CFVY shall be temporarily placed in a special dorm that better suits young children."

"What?! But-." Weiss was cut off by Ozpin's firm stare.

"Unless, of course. You'd rather all stay with your families?"

The question hung in the air. Most of them were too terrified to speak after that thought.

"Then it's settled. Good day, James will begin his examination immediately." Ozpin motioned to the door with his mug.

The group of teens left the room, all their scrolls beeping to indicate a new message. They checked their scrolls and saw what they assumed was their new dorm room.

When they arrived, Yang lined the children up and stared them down. The children all felt uncomfortable with Yang. Some time after this began, Ren and the other members of Velvet's team came in and sat with the others.

"Wassup Ma?" Dao finally asked after fifteen minutes of standing and staring. Yang winced at the title but tried to shrug it off.

"Each of you, your our kids from the future, right?" She asked calmly.

"Yep." Dao nodded, the others giving various responses ranging from 'yes' to a simple head nod.

"What's that like? The future, I mean." Yang arched a curious brow.

"No, Yang! Don't you know anything about time travel?!" Ruby asked her blonde sister.

"Uh...no?"

"Telling a person in the past about the future could lead that event to never happen!"

"Wait, how does that work?" Velvet, who had been extremely quiet, asked in confusion.

"It's time travel." Ruby simply stated in a serious voice.

Jaune cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "She means that time travel is extremely complex and confusing. There are many rules, some contradicting others." He shrugged. "But I think we're safe to ask about the future here. As long as we don't ask certain questions."

He turned to his children, curiously. "So, how is the future?"

"Well, there is no universal answer." Midna sighed. "For example, in my future you and Mother lead a resistance against the authoritarian government of the White Fang."

"Wait, what?" Weiss was baffled by this information. "This dork leads a resistance?!" Weiss pointed at Jaune incredulously.

"Yes, it all began when Father's faunus DNA kicked in after the event known in history as the Fall of Vale." Midna sighed before pulling out a small, sleek device and walking over to the television.

"Faunus DNA?" Blake glanced at Jaune curiously.

"I'm a quarter fox faunus." He scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at the stunned looks of everyone.

"Yes, I actually have 3 fox tails." Midna revealed. "However, while I'd love to tell the story, I lack the details. So, I will let history do the talking. With this recording, I will show you what became of the land you know as Remnant."

 _ **Video Start:**_

 _Seventeen year old Jaune Arc stood face to face with Cinder Fall. The lifeless form of Pyrrha Nikos lay nearby. Jaune drew his blade, earning a laugh from Cinder._

 _"You think you can defeat destiny?"_

 _"No, but I plan to die trying. For my partner and friend! PYRRHA!" That was his battle cry. However, before anything could happen, a bright glow came from Jaune. He grew a pair of blonde furred fox ears and 9 cute, blonde fox tails. He was radiating power._

 _Cinder blinked. "Hm...maybe this will be somewhat entertaining after all."_

 _ **Fast Forward:**_

 _Jaune was on one knee, head bowed and ears drooped. He was prepared to die when a shadowy figure leapt forth, grabbing Jaune and fleeing._

 _While this happened, the students of Beacon had no choice but to retreat. Ruby and Weiss helped Yang to the Bullhead. Blake came close after with Jaune in her arms._

 _ **Fast Forward:**_

 _Jaune awoke in a dimly lit hospital room. He looked around at his surroundings in confusion before the memories battle with Cinder returned to him. He broke down crying uncontrollably. "Pyrrha...I failed you." He choked out._

 _"No." Jaune jumped at the sudden voice. He turned to see Blake, ears drooped and expression serious. "No." She repeated. "You failed no one. We all fought, and we all lost."_

 _"But she's..." Jaune began sobbing again at the thought of her being gone._

 _Blake stepped forward and did something unexpected. She wrapped her arms around the new fox faunus and held him tight. "I know," She whispered. "I know."_

 _ **Video Cut:**_

The video cut off there. Leaving everyone in the room silent. Pyrrha felt an odd mixture of indescribable emotions at the reveal of her fate in one of the possible futures.

"Wow." Jaune finally spoke up. "That was not at all what I expected."

"D-Daddy?" Autumn asked, the faint sound of a incoming sob noticeable to everyone. Jaune's paternal instincts alongside Ruby's maternal instincts quickly went into overdrive.

They both hugged the little girl, allowing her to cry over the horrible things she'd seen. The other children all following suit with their respective mothers.

"What...what happened next?" Jaune wasn't entirely sure he really wanted to know. However, the young girl answered him.

"After that you, mother, and what was left of both of your teams began the Resistance.

"Both of our teams?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Ms. Xiao Long lost the will to go on." Midna sighed heavily. "You fought for justice and peace. However, the White Fang only grew in power. Taking over two of the remaining three kingdoms. Somewhere in all this madness you and Mother fell in love, I am proof of that."

The room fell into silence as everyone absorbed and processed the information they had just received. No one quite knew what to say, however, Blake stepped forward and knelt in front of Midna.

She stared her daughter straight in the eyes before wrapping her arms around the young cat/fox faunus. Midna stiffened for a moment before relaxing in her mother's tight embrace.

"M-Mom?" She asked in surprise. Blake shushed her, holding her tight. "You live my worst nightmare." Blake muttered. "Someone your age should not live in such a world."

"I-It's hard," Midna whispered. "But you and Father bring me hope. After all, anything is possible."

No one spoke after that. The rest of the night was spent in a somewhat comforting silence.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix: Hey everyone.**

 **V.C.: We have returned.**

 **Phoenix: Yes yes all formalities aside sort of a long chapter.**

 **V.C.: Please remember the review section is always open so please share your thoughts.**

 **Phoenix: Yes your reviews allow us to make a better reading experience for you.**

 **V.C. With that said disclaimer in previous chapter. Now on with the show**

 **Chapter 3: A Family Man?**

Jaune awoke groggily early the next morning. His first response to a new dorm room was confusion. After a moment, however, the memories came flooding back.

 _'I better wake up before the kids panic over the different surroundings.'_ Jaune thought to himself attempting to get up.

He paused as he realized that there was a weight on his chest preventing him from moving.

 _'_ _ _What the...?'__ Jaune asked himself as he glanced down to see Vanilla and Autumn cuddled up to him. Suddenly the memories of the night before flooded back.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Jaune lay in bed unable to sleep, there many thoughts and emotions swirling around inside Jaune. He felt slight pride from simply knowing he had children, but he also feared that he wasn't good enough to make it as a father._

 _"What happens when they get old enough to wanna date and party?" He asked himself. "Do I let them? Or am I supposed to somehow force them to resist such natural urges?" He sighed to himself, angered at his inner conflict._

 _Before he could further contemplate things, he heard a slight creaking noise. He shot upright only to see Autumn rising from her spot next to Ruby on their bed._

 _Jaune was about to say something when he noticed the tears in her eyes. Jaune almost leapt out of his bed and hurried over to her._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the young girl, who returned the embrace. He carried her over to his bed and gently sat down. He shushed her while whispering soothing words into her ear._

 _"D-daddy?" She sobbed quietly._

 _"It's okay baby." He didn't know where this was coming from, but he didn't care. He managed no to calm her and figure out the problem. Autumn, and he assumed some of the other kids, was shaken by Midna's timeline._

 _Just as Autumn was calming down, a soft weeping could be heard from across the room._

 _Autumn glanced at him worriedly. "Daddy?"_

 _"Daddy's gonna be right back." Jaune kissed her forehead before getting back up and walking over to investigate. He found Vanilla shaking in her sleep, tears pouring from her eyes._

 _Jaune could tell she was having a nightmare. He gently shook her to wake her. Vanilla's eyes snapped open and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her father and sobbed._

 _He brought her back to his bed and comforted her. Autumn helped her 'sister' calm down and they both quickly fell back asleep, clutching to Jaune for dear life._

 _End Flashback:_

Jaune smiled at the memory. He felt an odd mixture of warmth and joy. He briefly wondered if this was what a father felt when they were around their children.

He almost didn't want to wake them.

Unfortunately for Jaune, Angel and Weiss ruined that option. The mother daughter duo both arose and glanced around the room. Eyes narrowing at the sight of Vanilla and Autumn in Jaune's bed.

"Arc." Weiss spoke up, keeping slightly quite et to avoid waking anyone else. "I thought the agreement was the children stay with their mothers to avoid 'swamping you' as you put it?"

"It was." He glanced at the duo. "But I couldn't sleep, and they had nightmares. I guess my inner dad kicked in."

Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever, Arc. I am going to contact my sister later to try and see if she could lend us any information. Possibly speed things up and get these kids home quicker."

"Uh, shouldn't we just let Ozpin and Ironwood handle it?" Jaune arched a brow.

"Oh no, it's too early for another argument..." Angel muttered groggily.

Both Jaune and Weiss froze at that statement. They argued in front of their child?

Angel noticed their surprised and worried glances and realized the implications of her comment. "Oh no, not like that." She quickly clarified.

Jaune and Weiss sighed in relief.

"I meant that you two often differ on how to handle things. Mother is usually much more hands on with things. While Father often tries to not get overly involved." Angel explained, seeing their expressions change to looks of curiosity.

"Sounds right." Jaune shrugged before turning back to Weiss. "You sure about the Winter thing? Cause I was kinda hoping-."

"No Jaune. Just because 'we' have a child does not mean I will suddenly find interest in you." Jaune winced at the coldness in her voice.

"That's not what I was gonna say." Weiss frowned in confusion at the blonde knight.

"What?"

Jaune sighed. "I was gonna say that I was gonna try to take everyone out on a little family thing." He shrugged. "Let everyone get to really know each other, ya know?"

"Oh..." Weiss felt a small twinge of guilt for snapping at him. "I-I see..."

Angel smirked with her arms crossed as she watched this interaction. She couldn't help but feel amused at her parent's actions.

She watched as her mother began to ponder Jaune's offer before shrugging.

"I suppose I could." Weiss agreed. "After all, I feel that I might as well get to know my own child. Winter can surely wait."

"Who?"

Jaune internally sighed at the sound of Autumn's voice. He had hoped she could sleep a little longer, let her relax after a bad dream. But when he looked down he saw hazy silver eyes staring back.

"Don't worry about it sweety." Weiss' eyes narrowed at the use of that word, but he paid her no mind. "Just a friend."

"M'kay, where's Mommy?" Autumn glanced around the room and smiled when she spotted her mother sleeping peacefully. "Ohhh, okay."

Jaune chuckled. "Yeah, let's just let her sleep?" At that moment an idea struck him. An evil grin broke onto his face as he said. "But I bet Aunt Yang wants you to wake her up."

Autumn glanced at her aunt then back at her father, an evil grin of her own appearing. Weiss was about to intervene when Angel shook her head.

"I'd rather not get dragged into that." Weiss smiled slightly before nodding.

Meanwhile, Autumn slipped out of bed and crept over to the blonde brawler's bed. She nudged Dao, who grunted in response.

"Five more minutes..."

"No! Dao, wake up!" She whispered to her 'brother'. He groaned before opening his blue eyes. He was about to complain when he noticed the glint in her eyes and quickly nodded in understanding.

Dao glanced at his mother, she had insisted that they stay on separate sides of the bed. Yang had created a wall of pillows as a makeshift barrier. He silently deconstructed the wall and glanced at his 'sister'.

"Your good."

Autumn bolted onto the bed, tackling her aunt and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "WAKE UP AUNT YANG!"

Yang bolted upright in a colt sweat, fists at the ready. "What?! Who woke me?! I need sleep, you know!"

Jaune laughed as the rest of the dorm started waking up from all the noise. They all met and got ready for the day. When Yang heard the reason Autumn woke her, she glared at the blonde knight.

Ruby quickly prevented Yang from killing her friend and led the large group to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Jaune looked down at his eggs and bacon while trying to think of a fun group activity. While lost in his thoughts, Jaune failed to notice Vanilla get up with her mother and head toward the trash can.

Vanilla glanced around in curiosity. She was in awe of the school and everything it had to offer. She asked Velvet questions that the elder rabbit faunus was happy to answer before asking one of her own.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Vanilla shook her head. "No, just you and Daddy."

Velvet hummed in thought. "Have you ever heard us talk about having more children?"

"Umm." Vanilla paused in thought before smiling. "Yeah, a couple of times. Aunt Coco always tell me that you wanted a big family, and Daddy grew up with seven sisters, so you both kinda want the same thing." She surprised her mother with a curious look. "Why?"

"Oh, umm. Nothing." Velvet blushed slightly, offering her a smile.

Before the young faunus could respond she was violently shoved to the ground.

"Get lost, Squirt!" A voice snapped. Vanilla looked up to see a young muscular blonde haired man glaring at her.

"Cardin!" Velvet exclaimed in anger. He glanced at her and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Freak?" His gaze intensified as he spat out the insult.

"My Mommy isn't a freak!" Vanilla jumped to her feet, ready to defend her mother. "You are!"

Cardin snorted at that remark. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see about that. Boys, restrain this brat's 'mommy' while I teach her a valuable lesson."

Before Velvet or Vanilla could respond to Cardin's words, Russel and Dove held Velvet back while Cardin approached the younger rabbit.

He grabbed her by the ears and lifted her off the ground to the point where they were making eye contact. "Let this be a lesson Squirt." He growled out, scaring the young faunus. "Never mess with Cardin Winchester."

Cardin went to throw her by the ears, only to be stopped by a surprise attack to his back. He dropped Vanilla while screaming in pain.

"That's for tormenting my kid, Winchester!" Cardin grew a surprised look when he heard Jaune's voice. Turning around, he saw Jaune, alongside the rest of his friends, armed and angry.

Cardin sweat dropped before offering a fake innocent smile. "Jauney Boy, my old friend...heh, heh." He looked nervously at his teammates, who looked terrified. "Would ya look at the time? We better get goin', see ya!"

With that the members of CRDL ran off in fear. Leaving a upset Vanilla and angry Velvet behind.

"Did he hurt you?" Jaune asked while stepping forward. Velvet shook her head 'no' while Vanilla frowned.

"A little..." She admitted, Jaune and Velvet both reached out on instincts and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetheart, he isn't gonna bother you again." Jaune reassured her while softly rubbing her ears.

The others watched in awe of Jaune's paternal instincts and how strong they were.

 _"Maybe having kids with Arc wouldn't be that bad."_ The group thought while watching the scene play out.

 **Later that day:**

Jaune and the others traveled to Vale to eat at a nice restaurant. When Weiss saw the place she turned to Jaune and asked. "Am I going to have to cover this Arc?"

"Nah I'll cover it." Jaune shrugged.

They entered the building and approached the desk. Where a middle-aged man with short black hair and a bony mustache wearing a white suit was waiting.

Jaune pulled out a large roll of bills removing ten hundreds and said. "Hello Magen will this cover renting the building for the evening?"

"Mr. Arc this will cover the building for the next two weeks."

"Oh, then how much for the night?" Jaune smiled sheepishly.

"Well for a family friend how about 100 dollars?" Magen offered with a smile.

"No I can't take that cheap of a deal. Here's 200 and tell Carnation that I said I hope she feels better." Jaune shook his head before handing Magen the money.

"Very well how many?" Magen asked.

"8 adults and 7 kids."

Magen arched a brow before nodding. "Very well then follow me."

Magen led them to their table and everyone but the children was staring at Jaune.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Who are you and where did you get that money?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm Jaune Arc, heir to the Arc Weapons Company. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-."

Jaune was interrupted when Ruby came flying at him, wrapping her hands around his neck and strangling him.

"Why didn't you tell me when we first met!" She exclaimed in fury.

"Mommy! Your killing him!" Autumn shouted at the enraged Rose.

At this point reality caught up to Ruby and her brain shut down. She fell into her seat in between Jaune and Blake unconscious.

"Aunt Yang! Mommy's brain needs to reboot." Autumn informed the blonde brawler.

"On it." Yang nodded toward the young Arc in understanding before pulling out a fresh chocolate chip cookie and waving it in front of her sister's face.

Ruby's eyes snapped open at the delicious scent of the sugary treat. "Cookies!" She shouted as she saw the treat in front of her.

"Can I have some?" Autumn asked, giving her mother an innocent puppy dog stare.

"Yeah I guess" Ruby reluctantly agreed.

She broke the cookie in two and looked at the smaller piece. She shed a tear when she handed her future daughter the larger half.

"I'm proud of you Ruby." Jaune smiled, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

She turned and glared at him with molten silver eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me."

"Well, maybe he hasn't forgiven you for landin' him in this mess." Dao piped up, defending his father.

"It's not that bad." Jaune shrugged. "I mean I got to meet some of the most amazing kids in the world." Jaune smiled warmly at his children.

The older group smiled slightly hearing this.

"So you are the heir of a weapon company and didn't bring a modern weapon to Beacon?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Actually I do have a modern weapon. I made it myself actually." All eyes returned to Jaune at this statement.

"Lemme see! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Ruby Shouted in excitement while violently shaking him.

Jaune quickly relented, pulling out a pendant from around his neck and pushed the center of it. The pendant formed into a long blade with shining red edges. "Ladies, allow me to formally introduce my real weapon, Midnight Thorn."

"Midnight Thorn?" Yang arched a curious brow. "You mean like Crescent Rose?"

"Well, yeah. I actually got the idea for this one from Ruby. After all, Every Rose has it's Thorn right?" Jaune smirked.

The room fell silent. "Did you just try to make a pun?" Yang asked, leaning forward and propping her elbows on the table.

"Y-yes?" Jaune stuttered nervously.

"Please do that more often." Yang smirked at the surprised knight.

"Please don't." Weiss countered with a pleading look.

"Anyway, oh, look here's Magen with the menus." Jaune noticed, trying to change the subject.

"And what will we all be drinking this evening?" The middle-aged server asked.

They placed their drink orders then began talking about how each family interacts and memories of each child's family.

"So Father and Mother actually started their own company after grandfather passed." Angel said.

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea. I mean with dust and weapons both easily accessible both processes would be much easier." Jaune said with Weiss eyeing him in shock.

"Awright dat's nuthin'. In my time, Pops is actually real big in the world dueling circuit." Dao smirked proudly.

"Really?" Yang asked, glancing skeptically at Jaune.

"Yeh after Aunt Pyrrha died he started dueling in her honor." Dao responded solemnly.

"Yea, sounds sad, huh?" Everyone turned in surprise to see Qrow Branwen leaning against the wall.

"Qrow?" Jaune blinked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Qrow shrugged before getting closer. "Just observing how you crazy kids do things."

Jaune frowned, he didn't think that was the exact reason he was 'observing' them. He glanced at Ruby, Yang, Dao, and Autumn. He had a hunch that Qrow was really looking out for them, not watching out of curiosity.

"This seat taken?" Qrow asked, motioning to the empty seat next to Autumn before glancing back at Jaune.

However, before the blonde knight could respond, Autumn answered for him.

"Of course not Grandpa!" She offered a warm, bubbly smile.

Qrow paled as everyone at the table stared at him with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"G-grandpa?" Ruby could barely speak. "U-uncle Qrow? Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Qrow sighed before glancing at Autumn with a somber gaze. "You're from _that_ timeline, aren't ya kid?"

Autumn nodded happily. "Yep!"

Qrow sighed before pulling out his flask and downing it. "I'm gonna need more of this stuff." He grumbled to himself.

"Qrow, start talking now!" Yang glared.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, here's the story. It all began when..."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Phoenix: Hey everyone.**

 **V.C.: Welcome.**

 **Phoenix: Yet another chapter of the amazing story known as the Arc of Time.**

 **V.C.: We won't make you wait any longer. Please remember to leave a review and tell us what you think.**

 **Phoenix: Disclaimer in prior chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Watching You Grow Up**

 _Flashback 15 Years Earlier:_

 _Qrow Branwen awoke in a hotel room with a massive headache, probably due to a hangover from the night prior. He went fo get up only to realize there was another person in bed with him._

 _"Aw shit, what did I do this time?" Qrow asked himself before looking down._

 _He felt an odd mixture of emotions as he saw Summer Rose lying peacefully in bed. Her blonde locks slightly covering her eyes, she was smiling._

 _"Crap. Tai is gonna kill me." Qrow thought as he rubbed his temples, not noticing Summer's eyes flutter open._

 _"Qrow...? Is that you?" She asked drowsily._

 _Qrow's head snapped back in her direction at the sound of her voice. "Shit, Summer! Listen, I'm sorry but-."_

 _"No." Summer shook her head, cutting Qrow off. "It's okay Qrow, we made a mistake. Accidents will happen with alcohol involved."_

 _"Okay..." Qrow hesitated before nodding in agreement._

 _Suddenly, Qrow's scroll went off. He checked the ID and cursed when he saw Tai Yang's name._

 _"What's wrong Qrow?" Summer asked worriedly._

 _"It's Tai."_

 _"Answer it." She quickly instructed. Qrow nodded and did as she told him._

 _"Hey Tai, what's up?" Qrow asked, hoping he sounded normal._

 _"Morning Qrow." The worried voice of Tai Yang came from the receiver. "Have you seen Summer?"_

 _Qrow glanced at the blonde in question, who shook her head. "No, sorry Tai but I haven't seen Summer since last night." He lied smoothly, hiding how nervous he really felt._

 _"Oh, okay." He sighed. "I hope she's okay..." He trailed off._

 _"I'm sure she's fine." Qrow reassured his blonde friend. "Listen, I gotta go Tai. But I'll let ya know if I find anything, okay?"_

 _"Okay, later Qrow."_

 _"Later Tai Yang." Qrow ended the call and turned to Summer. "So, now what?"_

 _"Now." She rose from the bed to gather her clothes. "We go home and pretend nothing ever happened."_

 _Qrow nodded in agreement but couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten something important. "Eh, it was probably nothing." He thought with a shrug._

 _Three Months Later:_

 _Summer stormed into Ozpin's tower and went straight to the elevator, passing Glynda without a word. She went up to Ozpin's office._

 _In his office, Ozpin and Qrow were talking while enjoying drinks of scotch. Suddenly, Summer barged into the room, darted to Qrow and lifted him by the collar with one hand._

 _"Rosy! What the hell are ya doing?!" Qrow shouted in surprise and fear._

 _"You idiot! You got me pregnant! DIE!" Summer shouted while shaking Qrow by the neck, effectively choking him._

 _Ozpin arched a curious brow. "Oh, really? Do tell how such a thing could happen."_

 _Summer dropped the raven haired drunk in shock from hearing Ozpin's voice. She hadn't noticed him in her rage. "Oz...please don't tell Tai Yang! It was a drunken mistake."_

 _"I see...couldn't hold your alcohol, hm?" Ozpin hummed in thought then nodded. "Very well, I will keep quiet for now, but I suggest you tell him before it's too late."_

 _End Flashback:_

Qrow sighed sadly. "Oz was right, we shoulda said something sooner. But Summer refused to tell him, she thought he would hate her."

"Dad could never hate Summer." Yang spoke up. "He loved her to death."

Autumn shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Actually..., you don't know how true that is."

All eyes turned to her in surprise. Qrow's eyes narrowed at the young girl. "What do you mean?"

Autumn shifted uncomfortably again before hesitantly explaining. "Well, Tai Yang did love Summer, but only until he realized that she began to feel something for Grandpa."

 _Flashback 13 Years Earlier:_

 _Tai Yang and Summer were out on a Grimm hunt. Tai Yang had begun to suspect that Summer felt romantic feelings toward Qrow._

 _He had a plan to take care of this, a devious plot that would never be traced back to him. Step One was easy enough, get Summer alone on a mission._

 _That was already done, now was the time to strike with Step Two. He asked Summer if they could stop for a minute. She reluctantly agreed to his request._

 _This would be one of the last things she ever do. She leaned against a tree, waiting for her husband to want to continue._

 _Lately, the couple's marriage was rocky at best. Summer was starting to distance herself while Tai Yang began doubting his wife's faithfulness._

 _Summer sighed as she thought over the relationship between herself and Tai Yang. Looking back, she realized that she may have rushed into something she wasn't ready for._

 _While lost in her thoughts, Summer failed to notice her estranged spouse creep up behind her with a long blade that was not his own. Her head snapped in his direction when he stepped on a twig._

 _"Tai, what are you doing?"_

 _"Two years." Summer froze when she heard those words come from her husband's mouth._

 _"W-what?" She stammered in shock and fear._

 _Tai Yang glared at his wife. "You know what I mean Summer. For two years I believed Ruby was mine. But I know the truth, I know about Qrow."_

 _Summer took a deep breath before stepping forward to confront him. "Then I guess you should also know that I have feelings for him, and that I plan to divorce you as soon as possible."_

 _Tai Yang stepped closer, getting in her face. "Really? Well then, we'll just have to fix that."_

 _Summer felt a shiver go down her spine at his words. She went to run, only for Tai Yang to tackle her and attack with the blade._

 _He slashed her in such a way that it looked like a Grimm attack, he carved 'bite' marks into her and even slashed himself a few times to look like a heroic husband trying to save his wife._

 _End Flashback:_

Everyone was shocked beyond belief. No one could believe that any of the things this little girl was saying were true.

"W-where did you hear all this?" Ruby asked, voice shaking in fear, anger, and betrayal.

"You told me."

"What?" Everyone turned their attention to the surprised scythe wielder.

"When I was about five, you, Grandpa, and Daddy explained to me that Tai Yang wasn't really my grandfather and when I was around seven you told me the whole story." Autumn explained.

Ruby's body shook as she held back her emotions. She turned her head to face Jaune when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Autumn, can you tell us what happens to Tai Yang?" He asked, wanting to make sure a killer didn't freely roam the world.

"Grandpa...Uh oh!" She looks around and noticed a crow flying. "He's gonna kill him."

Everyone paused, Team RWBY and Team JNPR drew their weapons while Velvet gathered the kids to go back to Beacon.

Autumn glanced at Dao, who smirked knowing what she was thinking.

"C'mon." He slipped away with his 'sister' to follow their parents and go after Qrow.

With Qrow, he was flying as fast as he could in the direction of Patch while seeing red. He couldn't believe that his friend, a man he considered a brother, would do something so underhanded and cruel.

Qrow had only one thought in mind as he pondered this.

 _"Tai Yang Xiao Long is going to die a merciless death."_

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix: First off** _ **I**_ **would like to formally apologize to any and all Taiyang fans it was not originally my intention for him to be a murderer nor for him to have killed Summer. The characters seem to have taken on a life all their own and I apologize if this affects your reading experience in a negative way.**

 **V.C.: Yes because this is all** _ **HIS**_ **fault If** _ **I**_ **had** _ **My**_ **way none of this would have happened.**

 **Phoenix: Okay apologies out of the way. Now I suppose it's on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer in prior chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: A Scornful Battle**

Taiyang sat in his recliner, gauntlets dormant on his wrists and a cup of tea in hand as he watched television.

However, his thoughts were not on the show currently playing, rather they were on a familiar topic, Summer. More specifically, that fateful mission from thirteen years ago.

' _I still struggle to understand how things ended like this. I loved you Summer Rose, but my foolish rage and jealousy sent me down a dark road. I wish I could have acted less heartlessly, there is no excuse for murder, if not for Ruby and Yang I would gladly turn myself in.'_

Taiyang's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked in. On instinct, Taiyang activated his gauntlets and leapt to his feet, awaiting his foe.

"Tai."

Taiyang blinked in surprise upon hearing Qrow's voice and seeing Qrow wielding his scythe, Harbinger, while giving him a hateful look.

"Qrow? What are you-WOAH!" Taiyang narrowly dodged an attack from the raven haired drunk.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! NOW I'M GONNA REMOVE YOUR SORRY ASS FROM EXISTENCE!" Qrow shouted at the blonde huntsman before swinging Harbinger at Taiyang.

The nimble hunter dodged the attack once more and further distanced himself from Qrow. "What? How did you know?"

"That doesn't matter! Now come here and die!" Qrow threw his scythe which spun in the air like an axe. Taiyang ducked, causing the scythe to break down part of his wall that led into the kitchen.

"No, I don't want to hurt you Qrow." Taiyang ran into the kitchen, then to his back door. Quickly exiting the house and preparing himself.

Qrow burst through the back door, Harvenger in his grip once more. "Yeah, well, I wanna hurt you."

Realizing he had no choice, Taiyang got into a battle-ready stance. "Very well then, if it's a fight you crave then it's a fight you'll receive."

Taiyang backflipped to gain an aerial level and shot Ice Dust bullets at Qrow, who easily evaded all of them and leapt forth. Slashing into Tai's upper arm and sending him flying into nearby trees.

"Ow." Taiyang quickly examined his wound, a shallow cut to his upper forearm, before standing on two tree branches and leaping back into battle.

Shooting from above once more, Taiyang descended in such a way that Qrow couldn't block every bullet.

Qrow did try, however, using his scythe's blade to ricochet most of the bullets into nearby plants or water. One of the bullets managed to pierce his shoulder, making him wince and almost drop Harbinger.

Taiyang noticed this and took advantage of Qrow's weakened state. Jump kicking Harbinger out of Qrow's hands and kicking it into the bushes.

"Damn it!" Qrow growled. "Fine, I don't need Harbinger, I can take you with my fists!" He sucker punched Tai's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, then delivered a stiff uppercut to his jaw.

Taiyang stumbled back, dazed from the attacks, he narrowly dodged another punch from Qrow and delivered a series of knee strikes to Qrow's chest, landing most of them in rapid succession.

Qrow sweeped Taiyang off his feet before he could attempt another strike. Qrow slowly approached him, cracking his knuckles.

"Qrow, please, don't do this." Taiyang pleaded with his brother-in-law.

"Nope." Qrow glared. "You didn't spare her, so now I won't spare you."

Taiyang closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. But no impact came, he opened his eyes to see a light orange protective barrier surrounding him.

"What the?" Qrow blinked.

"Awesome job Autumn!" Qrow's eyes narrowed at the sound of Dao's voice. He looked up from his adversary to see the two youths.

Autumn had her eyes closed and looked to be in deep concentration to uphold her semblance. Dao stood close by his 'sister' supporting her.

"Get lost!" Qrow shouted in rage. "He deserves to die! And I'm going to finish him!"

"Uncle Qrow!" Qrow froze at the sound of Yang's voice. He turned to see Teams RWBY and JNPR rushing toward the battle, weapons drawn and ready.

Taiyang rose to his feet, shield still surrounding him. "No, Ruby, Yang, both of you stay back!"

The groups stopped dead in their tracks, confused by Taiyang's request. He shot through his barrier with his gauntlets, shattering it and causing Autumn to fall to her feet.

"AUTUMN!" Jaune and Ruby ran to their daughter while Dao knelt beside her to check on her.

"Ya 'kay?" He asked worriedly. Autumn nodded, too weak to speak. Jaune and Ruby both grabbed her in a tight embrace upon reaching her.

Qrow felt his rage boiled at the sight of his future granddaughter falling in pain from Taiyang. "THAT'S IT!" He lunged at the bushes, grabbing Harbinger and slashing at Taiyang.

The attack left a gashing wound in his back. He cried out in pain from the attack, unable to dodge or block the punch to his chest which sent him toppling to the ground.

"Dad!" Yang couldn't stand back any longer and surprised her uncle with a Fire Dust bullet to the back.

"GAH! BOMBSHELL!" Qrow shouted, turning his attention to his niece and engaged her in hand to hand combat. He quickly outclassed her with his extensive experience and strength.

Yang ducked a kick to the head and rolled underneath her uncle, surprising him with a chop to the back bullet wound.

This only angered Qrow, prompting Weiss and Blake to join the fight while Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren helped patch up the wounded Taiyang.

"Urg, I need to help..." Taiyang groaned.

"No, you are in no condition to fight Qrow, or anyone for that matter." Ren stated firmly while cleaning the gash on his back. "Now hold still."

Weiss elegantly skated while using her glyphs to increase her speed and slashed Qrow with her rapier, careful not to strike any vital points.

Qrow delivered a roundhouse kick to the heiress, sending her falling onto her butt. Blake revealed herself from the shadows, landing two spin kicks to the chest and following with a forearm strike to the face.

In response, Qrow struck her with a series of fierce left and right hooks to her face. Blake graceful dodged or blocked all of the rage filled attacks and responded with a flip kick to the face.

Qrow collided with a nearby tree and quickly transformed into his bird form. Flying high and fast, skillfully evading the Electric Dust Bullets, clearly meant to paralyze him.

"Dang, he's resilient." Yang panted. "How do we take him down?"

"I have an idea." All three heads snapped in the direction of the now bandaged Taiyang. "I believe that my semblance could do the trick now that you three softened him a bit."

"Your semblance?! Dad, your hurt! You can't-."

"I will be fine." Taiyang cut his daughter off. "Our concern is calming Qrow."

"What is your semblance?" Weiss asked, ignoring the angry glare from her teammate.

"I give up all of my defensive capabilities to greatly increase my speed and strength." Taiyang quickly explained before becoming outlined in a golden aura.

Qrow descended from the skies, landing on his feet with ease. "So, your gonna fight after all?"

"I'm finishing this." Taiyang darted forward at extremely high speeds, delivering several jabs and knee strikes in rapid succession.

With one final punch to the head, sending him crashing through Taiyang's roof, unconscious.

 **Much Later:**

Taiyang sat in his recliner wrapped in bandages. Teams RWBY and JNPR alongside Autumn and Dao sat on the large sofa with a bandaged, tied up Qrow.

"Is it true?" Ruby finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Taiyang paused for a moment then sighed. "Yes." He confessed to the scythe wielder. "I killed your mother."

Ruby's eyes widened in horror, that horror quickly turned to rage. Before she could act on her feelings, she felt two sets of arms wrap around her.

She turned to see Autumn and Jaune both hugging her in comfort, allowing her to let out her emotions with hot, bitter, angry tears.

"Why?" Blake asked her teammate's father. "Why would you kill an innocent woman? One you claimed to love?"

"I often ask myself the same question." Taiyang admitted. "I have pondered this for many years and have yet to understand. My jealousy and rage over the truth of Ruby and Summer's feelings overpowered me, turned me into someone I am not."

"That is no excuse for committing murder." Weiss pointed out, much to Taiyang's annoyance.

"Stay out of this, it does not concern you." Taiyang snapped at the heiress, who glared in response.

"You killed my partner's mother, it involves me plenty." Weiss responded coldly. "You took an innocent mother from their child and took that child for yourself. As far as I'm concerned, you should be behind bars awaiting a Grimm Squad killing."

Everyone stared at Weiss in awe and shock before turning to Qrow upon hearing his voice.

"I agree with the Schnee kid for once."

"Qrow, I-." Taiyang was left at a loss for words. What could he possibly say to the person who loved the woman he'd murdered? Taiyang bowed his head.

"You what?" Qrow glared, demanding to know what his former friend was going to say.

"I...was wrong. Summer deserved the best of life, instead she got an insecure man who selfishly killed her without thinking of those who cared for her."

"And your just realizing this now?" Ruby asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

Taiyang's heart broke at the sound of pain in her voice, raising Ruby caused him to become attached to her as if she were truly his daughter. Knowing he had hurt her in the worst possible of ways made him feel even worse for his past deeds.

"Murder is unforgivable, in my opinion there is not much worse that you can do to a person." Blake spoke her feelings on the matter. "To take a person from this world without reason is an act not even my former White Fang comrades would agree with."

Taiyang finally broke upon hearing that truth, everything that had been said along with the thoughts he had been pondering for thirteen years got the better of him as he sobbed tears of regret for Summer Rose's death for the first time.

Yang's heart shattered for her father at this sight. She was probably the only person who still cared about him, but she couldn't not care. He was her dad, and she loved him as such, but this was a hard thing to swallow.

Looking around her, Yang saw no one seemed to care for Taiyang, as she had expected.

Qrow and Weiss were intensely glaring in hatred, Jaune and Autumn were comforting Ruby, Nora was clinging to Ren sobbing over the scene that had played out before them, and Pyrrha looked conflicted of her opinion and what to make of this.

"Ma?" Yang turned her head to look at the young boy that would one day be her son.

"Yeah?"

"Gramps did some bad stuff, I get that, but we still gotta care 'about him, right?" The young blonde looked uncertain of what he was saying, hoping she would hold the answers to his questions.

Yang paused for a moment before nodding and pulling him in for a hug. "Yeah, we do."

"Qrow, I now know what must be done." Taiyang finally said after the last of his tears fell.

"Then do it." Qrow said in an even tone.

Taiyang walked over to Yang and pulled out a rope. He handed it to his daughter and turned around. "Tie me up."

"What?" Yang's eyes widened in surprise.

"I want you to tie me up so I may be escorted to prison for my deeds. Now tie me up." Taiyang instructed. The blonde brawler hesitated before complying with his orders and tying his wrists.

"Now what? Yang asked, not sure that she wanted to hear her father's answer.

"Untie your uncle so he can take me away." This surprised everyone including Qrow himself. Pyrrha and Ren hesitated for a moment before obeying Taiyang's request.

Qrow rose from his spot on the couch and locked eyes with his former friend down. They stayed that way for a moment before Qrow slowly turned to the door. "C'mon."

Taiyang willingly went to follow the raven haired man only for Yang to rise from her seat. "I'm coming too."

"What?" Qrow and Weiss asked in unison, neither approving of Yang's surprising demand.

"Ya heard the lady." Dao spoke up for his mother while glaring at Qrow. "She wants ta see 'er Pops off for da last time. An' I'm pretty sure ya ain't got much of a say in dat."

"Back off Kid." Qrow's glance grew cold toward Dao. "This is something your too young to truly understand."

"Really? 'Cause I get a lot of stuff I shouldn't. Death, murder, and hatred are kinda natural to Remnant, ya'know?" Dao fired back. Earning an annoyed glare from Qrow and a surprised look from his 'sister' and the eight teenagers in the room.

"Fine." Qrow huffed. "I hope you know what your setting yourself up for Yang." With that he roughly pulled Taiyang to the door.

Yang nodded toward her uncle. "I do, trust me." She turned to facs her future son and smiled. "Thanks for the support kid."

"No prob, Ma." Dao smiled as his mother patted his head affectionately before walking off after Qrow and Taiyang. His smile quickly faded when he turned to see all eight teenagers in the room giving him angered looks. "I'm in trouble, ain't I?"

"You and your sister both. Now come on, we need to have a long talk about following us into dangerous situations." Jaune motioned his future son to come closer and sit next to his sister.

 **Meanwhile:**

Yang and the tied up Taiyang waited as Qrow stepped aside to call in backup.

Qrow activated his scroll and punched in a familiar number. The scroll rang for a few minutes before the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ironwood, I need you to send backup to Patch." Qrow spoke into the device.

"Taiyang finally cracked?"

"How do you know about that?" Qrow asked in surprise and anger. Wanting to hear Ironwood's explanation as to how he knew the truth behind Summer and Taiyang.

"I've known since about a year after the incident. However, I could do nothing at the time because my superiors refused to allow me to prosecute a case against Taiyang."

"Yeah, he had everyone fooled into seein' him as a caring, heroic husband who tragically lost his wife." Qrow's tone was icy cold as he spat out those words.

"Yes, well, I have a chopper approaching Patch as we speak, the waterfall can wait."

"Good." Qrow nodded. "When should it get here?"

"Right about...now." Ironwood stated. Qrow blinked, looking around he didn't see any sign of a chopper. He was about to say something when a large, black, chopper with an Atlas emblem on it's side descended from the clouds and landed a few feet away.

"C'mon." He turned to face his niece and her father. "That's your ride." He said coolly to Taiyang, who nodded solemnly before turning to his daughter, tears of regret in his eyes.

"Yang...I love you, never forget that. But also do not forget that what I am about to do is because of that love. At a time, I did love Summer, until that one fateful night."

"I understand, and I love you too Dad, but you need to admit to everyone what you've done and pay for it." Yang failed to hold back tears of her own as her father nodded and leaned forward, kissing her cheek goodbye.

"I know baby girl, look out for Ruby and remember that no matter what, your still the same amazing, talented, beautiful girl that I'm proud to call my daughter."

He then turned his attention to Qrow, the raven haired drunk was waiting impatiently for them to finish. "You done?" He asked coldly.

"Yes Qrow, I am. Please, take care of Yang and Ruby for me."

Qrow met Taiyang's gaze with a harsh glare. "I will, but not for you. I'll do it for them, and for her." With that said, Taiyang was escorted onto Ironwood's chopper.

Yang watched as the aircraft slowly ascended into the cloudy sky, carrying her father off to his new home, A high security Atlas prison where he would await trial. Her eyes didn't leave the chopper as it flew off until it was a far off speck in the distance. She turned to look at Qrow when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Yang, let's get going. The others are probably worried." Yang nodded before giving the sky one last glance and following her uncle back to her house.

 ** **To Be Continued...****


End file.
